


Adventure Time Song "Baketown"

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [6]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little idea I have been thinking about for a while that I thought I try out. Here is another one of my Song Parodies but this time this one is set in the show "Adventure Time" as this song is based off of the song "Shakedown" from Bob Seger.</p>
<p>I will admit to you right now that this song was inspired by the Season 5 episode "Candy Streets" where Lumpy Space Princess reports that she has been robbed and Finn and Jake investigate the streets of Candy Kingdom to find the culprit. The episode was a big send up of cop shows and after I was recently listening to the Berverly Hills Cop 2 soundtrack I got this idea on how to pay a little tribute to that certain episode. But still here is another one of my little Song Parodies here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Time Song "Baketown"

Adventure Time song  
“Baketown”

(Based off of the song “Shakedown” from Bob Seger)

Jake the Dog:  
No matter what you think you pull, your not baked enough  
No matter who you think you know, you won't get through  
It's a given candy law, someone's faster on the draw  
No matter where you hide I'm comin' after you… yeah

No matter how the chase is run it always ends the same  
Another bakery without a view awaits downtown  
You can shake me for a while, get frosted up in style  
No matter what you do I'm gonna take you down

Shakedown at Cake Town, Bake Town  
Everybody waddles into the crowded line  
Breakdown at Bake town, you're sugar crusted  
Let down your guard honey  
Just about the time you're thinkin' it's alright  
Takedown at Bake Town, you're sugar crusted

This is a town where everyone is crusting for the top  
This is a place where second best will never do  
It's okay to let your frosting shine but once you step across that line  
No matter where you hide I'm comin' after you

Breakdown at Cake Town, Bake Town  
Everybody waddles into the crowded line  
Shakedown at Bake Town, you're sugar crusted  
Takedown at Bake Town, Honey  
Just about the time you're thinkin' it's alright  
Breakdown at Bake Town, you're sugar crusted…

Oh you're sugar crusted

Shakedown at Cake Town, Bake Town  
Everybody waddles into the crowded line  
Breakdown at Bake Town, you're sugar crusted  
Shakedown at Bake Town, Honey  
Just about the time you're thinkin' it's alright  
Takedown at Bake Town, you're sugar crusted

Shakedown at Cake Town, Bake Town  
Everybody waddles into the crowded line  
Breakdown at Bake Town, you're sugar crusted  
Let down your Guard, Honey  
Just about the time you're thinkin' it's alright  
Takedown at Bake Town, you're sugar crusted

Shakedown at Cake Town, Bake Town  
Everybody waddles into the crowded line  
Breakdown at Bake Town, you're sugar crusted…


End file.
